In one conventional arrangement, data is encrypted and stored in a hard disk. After being stored in the disk, the data may be retrieved and decrypted. In order to improve data security, the data also may be diffused before being encrypted, and after being retrieved from the disk and decrypted, an inverse operation may be applied to reverse the diffusion. In this conventional arrangement, the operations to carry out the encryption, decryption, diffusion, and to reverse the diffusion may consume significant processing bandwidth, especially if performed in whole or substantial part by software and/or general purpose hardware.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.